Alguien mejor
by Annimo2009
Summary: Sentado allí, mirando lo que quedaba de su familia, Tony solo podía agradecer una cosa: Steve aún estaba con él.


Hola a todos!

Hoy vengo con un OS especial. No es como los fics que suelo subir, pero fue algo que nació como regalo de cumpleaños para nuestro querido Tony. Quise explorar el típico "que tal si" de la historia de estos personajes (no les diré nada más para no arruinar la historia).

Espero les guste.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Alguien mejor**

 **OneShot**

* * *

El cielo era gris, oscuro y triste, tal como ese día.

Sentado en esa incómoda silla plegable, envuelto en un traje de color negro, mirando aquello que siempre dio por sentado. Aquello que jamás volvería a estar allí para él.

Se sentía miserable. Estando allí se arrepentía de todo lo que dijo y también de lo que no.

Con la mirada muy lejos de aquel cementerio, perdida en el pasado, los recuerdos lo asaltaron y rememoró toda su vida hasta el momento en que todo había parecido mejorar entre ellos. El momento en que se convirtieron en una verdadera familia. La familia que nunca fueron y siempre debieron ser.

Una imagen de su padre trabajando apareció frente a él. Sonrió con tristeza. Siempre había sido igual.

•••

Howard Stark trabajaba día y noche buscando al que se había convertido en uno de sus más estimados amigos en el fondo del Atlántico. Habían pasado varios años, su vida había cambiado y así como la de todos a su alrededor; Peggy se había convertido en la mejor agente de la SSR, estaba en proyectos de fundar una nueva agencia y se había casado con un buen hombre, Jarvis, su más fiel amigo y mayordomo personal había tenido un hijo con la encantadora Anna, y él, Howard Stark, se había convertido en un fugitivo y había tardado mucho en recuperar su reputación y quitarse a los federales de encima.

Las cosas habían cambiado y él se había adaptado a cada uno de esos cambios, pero había algo que seguía molestándole. Si bien todo iba bien para sus amigos y conocidos, todo lo contrario ocurría con Steve Rogers. Seguía sin poder encontrarlo y cada día perdía un poco más las esperanzas de lograrlo.

Un día, casi veinte años después del final de la guerra, Howard conoció a una mujer extraordinaria; rubia, de una belleza y bondad excepcional, con unos brillantes ojos color miel, una mujer capaz de sacar al hombre bueno que llevaba dentro. La hermosa mujer no se dejó conquistar fácilmente como todas las demás en su lista y eso la puso en primer lugar de su lista de prioridades; por sobre su trabajo, sobre sus fiestas, incluso por sobre su incesante búsqueda del súper soldado.

Maria Collins era su nombre.

La cortejó por un par de años hasta que finalmente la mujer le aceptó una cita y casi dos años después se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia con los más cercanos. Allí estaban los padres y amigos de ella, y Peggy con su esposo y sus hijos y Jarvis, Anna y el pequeño Theodore, su ahijado.

Howard Stark no creía que pudiera ser más feliz que en ese momento hasta que Maria anunció su embarazo. El día en que el pequeño Anthony Edward Stark estuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos su vida cambió. Fue el día más importante de su vida. Le prometió a su hijo que nunca lo defraudaría y que sería el mejor padre del mundo. Maria sonreía ante aquellas promesas que poco a poco se fueron marchitando y dejando en el olvido con el pasar de los años.

•••

Un pequeño Tony de cuatro años corría por toda la casa con su escudo y su máscara buscando a su padre para que le contara una de las aventuras del Capitán América, pero no pudo hallarlo. Su madre lo consoló y le contó una de las historias que tantas veces había escuchado, pero no era lo mismo; su papá las contaba mejor.

Cuando Tony fue lo suficientemente grande e inteligente para entender las historias del Capitán, a la tierna edad de dos años, Howard le había contado una y otra vez esas aventuras y las peligrosas misiones. Tony reía y sus ojos brillaban al escucharlo y un día, a punto de quedarse dormido, dijo con su tierna vocecita que le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Fue en ese momento que Howard decidió retomar la búsqueda de Steve en el Atlántico, aquella que había abandonado tantos años atrás. Pero mientras más se enfrascaba en ello, más abandonado dejaba a su hijo y a su esposa, y poco a poco rompió su promesa de nunca defraudarlo.

Ya no le contaba historias a la hora de dormir, ya no lo felicitaba por sus logros ni iba a sus eventos escolares.

Howard Stark se convirtió en un padre ausente. Un asiento vacío en los eventos escolares. Un puesto menos en la mesa a la hora de cenar. Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello por lo enfrascado que estaba en su búsqueda.

Con los años, Tony se dio cuenta de que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y dejó de insistir. Prefería pensar que la razón de su lejanía era por el trabajo y no porque hubiera dejado de quererlo, pero cuando no aparecía en sus fiestas de cumpleaños era difícil seguir creyéndolo. Su corazón dolía cada vez que su padre se olvidaba de él, pero siempre trataba de convencerse de que Howard aún lo quería. Siempre se aferraba a ese pensamiento, pero era cada vez más difícil.

Un día, Howard dejó de ir a casa y Tony pensó que su padre los había abandonado. No quería celebrar su cumpleaños ese año, por lo que no hizo una fiesta. Se encerró en su habitación y estaba por quedarse dormido cuando unos suaves toques a la puerta lo hicieron levantarse. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con su padre, Howard lo abrazó con fuerza y el corazón de Tony se llenó con algo que hace tiempo no sentía. Su padre no lo había abandonado.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Vamos abajo.

Tony asintió y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

En la sala de estar había un hombre alto, rubio, de espaldas a ellos, mirando por la ventana.

―Steve. ―Llamó el mayor. ―Este es mi hijo, Tony.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verlos. Ambos, padre e hijo, se parecían mucho.

―Tony, ―Howard puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo― te presento a Steve Rogers, él es-

―El Capitán América. ―Dijo el menor casi sin aliento. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces. Se volteó a mirar a su padre y lo abrazó otra vez. ―Lo encontraste.

―Así es, después de tantos años al fin lo encontré. ―Acarició los cabellos de su hijo. ―Lo hice por ti, Tony.

― ¿Por mí?

―Hace mucho tiempo, cuando eras muy pequeño, me dijiste que te hubiera gustado conocerlo. ―Dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento y tras esas palabras, Tony dejó todo el resentimiento que pudo haberse alojado en su pecho durante tantos años de abandono. Lo había hecho por él. Había encontrado al mismísimo Capitán América porque él se lo había pedido; ni siquiera podía recordar haberlo pedido, pero estaba feliz. Su padre sí lo quería, sí se preocupaba por él y ahora todo sería diferente.

Volteó a ver al protagonista de tan peligrosas misiones y extendió su mano temblorosa en su dirección. El rubio estrechó la suya con firmeza y una sonrisa.

― ¿Cuándo lo encontraste? ―Volvió a preguntar a su padre.

Howard les invitó a sentarse y contó lo sucedido los últimos meses.

Ya casi sin esperanzas, Howard había decidido que al terminar la semana dejaría de buscar cuando los radares detectaron algo. Corroboró las señales y con una de sus muchas máquinas logró sacar el avión del agua. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que al interior todo estaba congelado; había buscado en su interior por horas antes de encontrar al soldado congelado entre pilares de hierro a un costado de lo que parecía ser la cabina principal. Horas después había encontrado el escudo y finalmente volvió a su laboratorio en Stark Industries. Había tardado una semana en descongelarlo y un mes más esperando a que el hombre despertara.

― ¿Por qué no lo trajiste antes? Dijiste que lleva un mes despierto. ―Había preguntado Tony en medio de la explicación de su padre.

―Porque― Steve tomó la palabra― a tu padre le tomó mucho tiempo hacerme comprender lo que había pasado y después de que ya lo había entendido tardé demasiado en asimilarlo. Perdí todo lo que tenía, Tony.

―Pero-

―La mujer que amaba se casó con otro hombre y ahora vive al otro lado del país, sería muy mala idea que tocara a su puerta y perturbara su vida. Mi mejor amigo está muerto desde antes de que la guerra terminara y mi antiguo equipo no puede saber que estoy vivo. Nadie puede saberlo.

El moreno lo miró con cara de no entender.

―Tony, hijo. ―Dijo Howard. ― Steve no quiere que nadie sepa que lo encontramos. Todos en mi laboratorio creen que está muerto, que nunca despertó y Steve así lo prefiere.

―Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ―Preguntó preocupado.

―De momento me quedaré aquí.

―No pudo negarse. ―Howard le guiñó un ojo a su hijo. ―Ya solucionaremos el resto con el tiempo, hijo.

•••

Las cosas cambiaron luego de esa noche. Steve Rogers comenzó a vivir con la familia Stark y se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Tony, al tiempo que veía la relación padre e hijo de su mejor amigo y su salvador.

Pasaba algo de tiempo en el taller con ambos genios, pero pronto se aburría de tanta jerga científica y salía a pasar la tarde con Maria. La acompañaba cuando iba de compras, le ayudaba en las tareas pesadas de jardinería; Maria tenía un hermoso jardín que mantenía y cuidaba con sus propias manos, y a veces tomaban juntos el té. Su vida había cambiado de la de un soldado a la de un hombre común y en cierta forma le agradaba, aunque no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanta paz.

Una tarde, mientras leía en el jardín, recostado en el tronco de un árbol, Tony se le acercó con una mueca de enojo en el rostro y se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra. Habían pasado los minutos y el mutismo del pequeño genio le indicó que el problema no era con él; de ser así ya le habría gritado o algo parecido. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de hablar.

― ¿Qué hizo Howard esta vez? ―Dijo con calma, cerrando su libro.

El moreno se enfurruñó aún más y cruzó los brazos con fuerza acompañado de un bufido.

―Nada. No hizo nada y ese es el problema. ―Soltó al cabo de un rato de silencio. ―Le mostré uno de mis últimos proyectos y ni siquiera lo miró. ―Su voz teñida de decepción. ―Pensé que las cosas mejorarían entre nosotros el día que te trajo a casa, pero ya han pasado dos años y parece que se ha olvidado que tiene un hijo.

Dos años. Steve apenas podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo. Miró al joven científico de veinte años que estaba sentado a su lado y suspiró. Había hablado con Howard en múltiples ocasiones respecto a su obsesión con el trabajo y la poca atención que le dedicaba a su hijo, pero no había logrado nada; el hombre lo había ignorado.

―Me gustaría decir que lo que piensas no es cierto, pero a veces yo también pienso eso. ―La mirada del genio se dirigió a él. ―Sé que quieres escuchar algo diferente, pero conocí a tu padre cuando tenía más o menos tu edad y ya estaba obsesionado con su trabajo y su tecnología revolucionaria. Te ama. A ti y a tu madre, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo. No sabe cómo equilibrar su pasión por el trabajo y su amor por su familia.

La mirada del joven genio se entristeció y luego se llenó de una peligrosa determinación.

―No quiero ser como él. No quiero tener una familia para luego abandonarla por mis proyectos. Jamás tendré una familia. ―Sentenció.

―Claro que tendrás una familia. ―Aseguró el soldado sacudiendo amistosamente su cabello. ―No hay nadie más que pueda darme sobrinos, así que no puedes decir eso.

Una mueca se instaló en el joven rostro de Tony.

―Está bien, tendrás sobrinos, pero debes prometerme que si me convierto en mi padre me golpearás hasta que entre en razón. ―Lo miró con intensidad.

―Lo prometo.

El soldado se levantó y ofreció su mano al genio para que se levantara también.

―Ahora muéstrame ese nuevo proyecto que tienes en mente.

•••

Los meses pasaban y las peleas entre padre e hijo se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes y más ruidosas.

― ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! ―Espetó el joven genio. ―Mamá está enferma y ni siquiera has ido a verla. No entiendo cómo pudo casarse con un hombre como tú. ―Dijo con desprecio.

―No te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo, jovencito. Y ahora vete de aquí y déjame trabajar.

Howard ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada.

― ¡Te odio! ―Gritó Tony antes de irse dando un portazo.

El hombre se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro exasperado.

La puerta se abrió.

―Supongo que estás feliz ahora. ―Reprochó el soldado. ―Tu hijo lo único que quería es que fueras su padre y un buen esposo para Maria, pero te has enfrascado tanto en tu trabajo que ni siquiera has escuchado que Maria está enferma. Ni siquiera has puesto atención a las últimas palabras que Tony ha dicho antes de irse. El chico se ha decepcionado tanto de ti con los años que ahora te dice que te odia. ―Howard lo miró enojado. ―Creo que es cierto. Creo que Tony te odia por todo lo que le has hecho.

―Nunca le ha faltado nada. ―Se defendió.

―Le ha faltado un padre. Un confidente y un mentor. Tony podría admirarte y aspirar a ser como tú, pero hace casi un año me dijo que no quiere ser como tú. Que si alguna vez lo veo convertirse en alguien como tú le dé una golpiza para que entre en razón.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en su pecho. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió del taller para ir a ver a su esposa. Recorrió pasillos y al entrar a la habitación encontró a Tony dormido sobre el regazo de Maria. Ella estaba despierta.

―No sabes cómo lo siento, Maria. Perdóname por ser un mal esposo y un mal padre.

La pálida mujer sonrió y tomó su mano.

―Te amo, Howard y no tengo nada que perdonar. Pero no soy yo quien debe perdonarte por ser un mal padre.

•••

Maria se recuperó completamente y otra vez estaba arreglando su jardín, bebiendo té con Steve y Tony por la tarde. La mujer se veía rejuvenecida y estaba feliz mientras decoraba la casa y montaba el árbol de navidad con los chicos.

―Ven aquí, cariño. ―Llamó a Tony y le besó en la mejilla. ―Iré a sacar las galletas del horno.

El moreno asintió y recibió otro beso en la mejilla.

―Mi pequeño Tony. ―Sonrió. ―Te amo.

―También te amo, mamá.

Maria caminó en dirección a la cocina y él tomó otra esfera dorada para colgar en una rama del árbol. Steve lo miró por un largo momento.

―Tienes que hacer las paces con Howard. ―Soltó de repente. ―Han pasado cinco meses y no le has dirigido la palabra.

―No lo haré, además él tampoco lo ha intentado. ―Protestó.

―No sabe cómo acercarse a ti.

―No lo defiendas, Steve. ―Frunció el ceño.

―No lo hago. Solo quiero que mis amigos hagan las paces.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para Tony. Steve sabía que el moreno no podía negarse a lo que su héroe de la infancia quería.

―No prometo nada. ―Refunfuñó.

Steve sonrió.

•••

La sonrisa de Steve no duró tanto como podría haberlo hecho.

Al caer la tarde, mientras Maria tocaba el piano, Howard anunció que tenía un viaje de negocios y que no volvería hasta después de navidad. Por supuesto Maria, como su esposa, debía ir con él.

Steve se despidió de su amigo y de la encantadora Maria. Tony se despidió de su madre con un abrazo, un beso y un te amo; ignoró a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente habían recibido la noticia.

Con su mirada, aún perdida en la lejanía, pensó en su padre. Lo último que le había dicho había sido un "te odio". Había ignorado a su padre por meses, no había podido perdonarlo y ahora ya no estaba. Howard había muerto pensado que su hijo lo odiaba, pero Tony solo lo había dicho intentando que su padre entrara en razón.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Se sobresaltó.

―Es hora de irnos, Tony.

El moreno se levantó, pero no pudo dar ni un solo paso. Miró la lápida de su madre; ella sabía cuánto la amaba, Tony se lo decía cada día. Luego miró la lápida de Howard.

―No lo odiaba, sabes. ―Murmuró. ―Howard murió pensando que lo odiaba cuando no era cierto.

Los brazos de Steve lo rodearon y pronto su rostro terminó escondido en su apretado abrazo.

―Estoy seguro de que, dondequiera que esté, Howard sabe que no lo odiabas. ―Consoló.

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Tony. Lágrimas de tristeza por la pérdida de su madre y lágrimas de arrepentimiento por no poder perdonar a su padre a tiempo.

Por si fuera poco, el cielo se oscureció aún más y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Cuando se separó de Steve las gotas de lluvia se mezclaron con sus lágrimas y poco a poco limpiaron su rostro y su alma. Su padre le había negado su cariño, no le había prestado la suficiente atención para notar que su hijo también era un genio. Lo único bueno que su padre había hecho fue encontrar a Steve.

Ahora que solo tenía a su amigo y su inteligencia haría lo que su padre nunca hizo. Sería un buen hombre, sabría equilibrar su vida y su trabajo. Sacaría adelante la empresa por su padre y sería feliz por su madre, y sabía que Steve le ayudaría.

―Vamos. ―Dijo.

Era momento de continuar con su vida y ser alguien mejor.

* * *

Me salió algo triste...

Sí, cambié algunos hechos de la serie Agent Carter y de las películas, pero nadie se enoja por esos detalles. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que esto no es un Stony? Bueno, quería escribir algo difrente y si lo convertía en un Stony, perdería la escencia original. Creo que quedó bien con ellos dos siendo solo amigos...

Ya saben que si les gustó, pueden dejar un reviw ;)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Martes 29 de Mayo, 2018.**


End file.
